Various approaches have been tried to increase the hydrocarbon production of low-permeability wells (e.g., oil and gas wells). One approach, for example, involves a fracturing and propping operation (e.g., prior to, or simultaneously with, a gravel packing operation) to increase the permeability of the hydrocarbon-bearing geological formation adjacent to the wellbore. The resulting propped fracture can be measured to determine how easily fluids (e.g., oil and gas) can flow through the propped fracture (i.e., conductivity).
In some cases, fracturing operations are carried out with aqueous fracturing fluids, often resulting in water being left behind in the fracture. Typically, such water is reduced or removed via a clean-up operation.
While these approaches have been found useful to increase hydrocarbon production, it may be desirable in some instances, for example, to increase the conductivity of a propped fracture, particularly when at least one of brine or condensate is present in the fracture.